Harry Potter: The Illusionist
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Lily potter discovered something that changed the course of harry potters life. Watch as Harry achieves his true destiny. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue:

A pack of cards sat untouched next to an ancient book with a dagger sitting a top the cover. They sat a top a crystal stand. The crystal shown like a roaring fire as it reflected the light coming from the torches lighting the room. The room was empty except for the stand and the plat form from which it came from. If one looked close enough, they would see small images of animals, people, battles, and many other stories as the light flickered and passed over them. The small wooden door opened silently as a cloaked figure walked in. The figure clutched the cloak as they looked around forlornly before shedding the cloak. The figure reviled in the light was breath taking. Hair the color of fire, but flowing like a river down to her waist. Her eyes an enchanting emerald green with unnoticeable gold specs. Skin the color of the moon, but glowed with the light. She wore a light green top and black pants. Her running shoes were silent as she walked towards the middle of the room. Her eyes held wonder as she stared at the room around her, but they also held sorrow, longing, and courage. She reached the stand and her eyes roved over the two objects on the stand. Her hand touched the top of the cards as she traced the symbol on top. Her voice was soft with a musical hint, "Flower of the valley. Mother you never did explain why you named me that, but now I know why."

Her hand moved to the dagger as she picked it up. The bone handle with the silver blade gleamed as it rose from the book. The bone was smoothed from age, but the blade hadn't dulled. She ran her finger lightly on the blade of the dagger and winced only slightly as the blade cut into her skin. She smiled in a dark way, "A sharp dagger is a good dagger,' father used to say, 'A sharp dagger has thousands more uses than a dull dagger."

She placed the dagger to the side as she ran her non-bloody and injured finger on the cover. The cover was mostly blank with a single tree on it in gold over words in a strange language. She red them as her finger traced the words, "Prosapia est panton , Umbra es nostrum socius , velieris vestri statua secundum smoke , Nostrum illusions servo quod rector.(If you see something wrong tell me) Family is everything, Shadows are our allies, hide your image behind the smoke, Our illusions protect and guide," Her lips twitch in amusement before she tried to pry open the book.

She growled under her breath as she picked up the dagger, "So I was right. The book is protected to reveal it's secrets only when the blood of my family touches it's pages."

With a sigh, she pierced her wounded hand causing blood to flow. The blood splashed against the cover and seemed to be absorbed as her hand healed. She rolled her eyes only for them to widen as the blank part of the cover began to fill with words. The words this time were in English. In shock, she red them aloud, "Guide of the Evans clan. Blood of thine blood will open and reveal my secrets."

She hurriedly opened the book. The words appeared as she red them,

_Hello my dear descendant,_

_You have come to this place where this book now rest in need either for yourself or someone you love. My name is Oak of the clan Devion or as it is now known Evans. You must be wonder how I could know this. The reason is that I have used my power to bind myself to this book after my death. I did this to protect our clan in the future as I do now. Now as the years have passed, our clan has become many things from witches to Protectors and their Guardians, Magi to summoners. Our clan has forgotten from the years of hiding and mixing our blood with that of creatures and all else what we were in the beginning. The reason we have magic is not because of some bloodline or chance, but because it has always been a part of us. Our special magic can only be trained by our kind before we can learn others or we will lose our ability to use it. Our family has always started learning at the tender age of 4. Recently we have been unable to do so as our world was cut off from us. Now you must be questioning what our magic and what we are. We and those of our kind are known to all others as legends or we do not exist. We are and have always been:_

**_Illusionist_**

She shivered a it as the word rang out in the silence. The world seemed to still as a slight wind blew through the room. She calmed herself as she red more and more. She soon closed the book and picked up the cards. She left the room with a smile because she knew what she would do. As she left, The book opened upon a page. The page glowed as an ancient voice red:

_Illusionist's are beings of great magical power. Their power lies in their ability to adapt. Their main weapon is their cards. The cards they carry are made from the magic deep in their core. The cards can contain any kind of spell and have any kind of effect. Deep in every illusionist holds a power that is specifically theirs. Some hold power close to an element, others it is a type of magic. Each Illusionist's magic is a diffrent color, so you can't mistake who's magic it is. Cards among illusionist's can be traded for diffrent spells or as debts. _

_Illusionists hold traits that make them easy to spot. Their hair color is usually bright or odd like having natural hot pink hair. Their hair can also be dark colors like black or brown; however, that just means their are diffrent colors and hues through it that make them that color. Their eyes are usually oddly colored or hold so many colors in them that they become a single color. They are usually very tall or short. They also attain markings or tattoo's when they complete their training. These tattoos could be anything, they will be very sensitive when touched by another being._

A deep chuckle sounded through the room as the book glowed and a form appeared in a burst of light. The light focused on a point next to the book and slowly solidified. The light disappeared and the form became visible. It was a tall man about 6'4 maybe 6'5. His eyes were a cat-like green with blue specs. His skin was a light, but not sickly pale. His hair was a deep bloody red with a single gold streak. He moved with a cat like grace as a deck of cards appeared in his hand. The cards were normal playing cards with deep green symbols. He paused before speaking in a deep accented brass, "I think we have interfered my friend."

Another deep chuckle sounded as a second figure appeared in the shadows. The figure walked forwards with a cloak of ebony streaked blue. The figure was rather tall as well. The figure paused as he spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "I know; however, thine clan is more important than some prophesy of the fates. Do thou not think so?"

The red haired man nodded, "Of course. I just feel as if I have caused some sort of chaos to brew."

The cloaked man chuckled, "Oak mine friend, thou are to cautious. Lady Chaos has been waiting and the Evans shall once again show their power. Did you not forget that we did the same when we were young?"

The now reveled Oak nodded, "I know Shi, but I can't help, but wonder what would have happened if we were still among the living."

The now reveled Shi nodded, "I know my friend. Kai would be causing the chaos while helping your descendant."

Oak groaned, "Don't remind me."

He shook his head as he faded away. Shi sighed as a single red eye was reveled. He spoke in an ominous voice that left an ominous feeling, "The time will come when our power will be needed, but only your decedent and his true allies will have the power to do something. I pray that the fates realize this before it is to late."

Shi shook his head as he melded back into the shadows. The room was silent as the book thudded shut.

**Now how is that for my new story? Read and Review**


	2. Down the rabbit hole we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter one: Down the rabbit hole we go!

I groan and move slowly before stopping as pain flared in my side. I whimper under my breath before looking around. I wasn't in my cupboard, but in a room with a roaring fire and a pedestal. I blink slowly before I heard a sound from across the room. I look and let out a yelp. Laying on the couch as if it had always been there was a gigantic cat! The cat's fur was a deep white with spots as black as night. It's eyes were a bright emerald green with golden amber mixed in. Next to the cat was a white fox with 9 tails and a single golden tip on the middle one. I stare at the two before the fox spoke, "I am a kitsune young one."

I twitch before stopping as pain lanced through my side. I heard a hiss as the cat stared at me with sad eyes, "I am a leopard, a snow leopard."

I nod as that was all I could do at the moment, "Where are we?"

"In your mind," Both said causing me to stare at them.

"What?!" I cry out.

The Leopard sighed and said, "We are in your mind kit. My name is &amp;*&amp;*&amp;&amp;*&amp;,"

"Huh? what is your name?" I ask.

The leopard shook his head and said, "It seems you can't hear my name yet. Just call me Leo and call the kitsune Mist."

I nod as the kitsune nodded. It was quiet for a moment before I asked, "How did I get into my mind?"

"You were in such a state that your conscious mind sent you here while your body healed," Leo answered.

"Oh..." I say before asking, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You are here to meet us and we have a plan to get you away from your relatives," Mist crackled, "We're going to a place to have lots of fun and be free of this terrible place!"

I gulp lightly before asking, "What the plan?"

Mist picked me up with his tails and maneuvered me over to the pedestal that I noticed was glowing a gentle greyish green. I blink as the pedestal lowered itself to my level. An orb the color of the pedestal sat in the center of it with objects of all kinds surrounding it. Leo spoke in a soft voice as he came to my side, "Harry this is the gift of our mother onto us and the rest of our line. It is time for us to become what our line once was. It is time for the illusionist's of the Evans line to return. Grab the deck of cards and we shall escape this life."

"What...what if I don't grab them?" I ask causing him to chuckled.

"Kit," Mist spoke as he curled his tails closer around me, "If you grab the deck of cards, all of these items can be used by you to make magic; however, if you take any of the others you will be limited to them."

I nod and reach for the cards. The minute they touch my skin power seemed to flow through me and I felt something break inside of me. I felt lighter, freer...it was amazing! Mist and Leo smiled while nodding before Leo said, "It's time for you to go back, but if you ever wish to talk just think to us and we'll hear you."

I nod and hug both of them before I asked, "What about my injuries?"

"They will have been healed by your magic," Mist grinned, "Now get going so we can have some fun!"

I nod and felt the world around me disappear.

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Out of Mindscape &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

I opened my eyes and was amazed that I didn't even need my glasses to see. I got up and look around the cupboard as I took stock of my 5 year old body. Everything felt better, stronger...'Mist now what?'

'**Kit reach into your pocket and focus on a deck of cards,'** Mist said.

I reached in and did as I was told. When I pulled out my hand, I had a full deck of cards in my hands. I began to play with them on instinct and heard a chuckle as Leo said, _'That kit is something all of our kind does when their emotions are high.'_

'Now what?'

_'take the first card off of your deck before whispering aperio once your sure your family is asleep,' _Leo answered.

I nod and take the first card off to show it was a 2 of clubs. I listen carefully and heard snoring from the wale and the walrus. Petunia must be asleep. I froze just as I heard the soft pattering of feet. I listen as I heard her speak, "The boy is definitely going to be broken by the time he goes to your school."

I growl under my breath as Leo and Mist snarl. She continued to talk on the phone before heading upstairs. I waited until I heard the bed squeak before I said, "Aperio."

The door opened as the card burst into ash and I walked out of the cupboard. I look around for a little while before Leo spoke, '_Alright Kit time to take off. We need to get away from here.'_

'Where are we going?'

'**Just wait and see,'** Mist shook his head in my mind.

I walked out of the house after unlocking the door. I wondered if I should shut it before shrugging and leaving it open. I heard Mist snicker as I began to walk away. I dimly wondered where I was going when Leo spoke, _'Alright I need you to grab another card and say Senipes of Pardus Rex rgis(Steed of the leopard king).'_

I shuffled the deck and took out a card. The card was a queen of hearts causing Leo to sigh in relief. I blink before asking, 'What's wrong Leo?'

_'Nothing kit,' _He answered, '_The magic it would cost to use a card lower than a jack would have been to much for your body. You'll need to sleep for a while once we get to where we're going.'_

_'_Where are we going?'

**'To a place kit,'** Mist answered with a small smile, '**A place where you can be you and learn to master your power. You'll find good friends and family there. I promise you that kit.'**

I nod before saying, "Senipes of Pardus Rex Rgis!"

The card burst into ash as a light envelops the area in front of me before dimming. A lightly glowing chariot stood with three golden leopards attached. I walked up to it and the leopards bow and seemed to be ready. I got on and Leo spoke, '_Tell them to take you to the biggest club they can find that has magician's performing."__  
_

I did as he said and we were off. The wind was screaming in my ears and I felt joy at the feeling of the wind in my hair. I heard a chuckle and shook my head as we slowly stopped soon after. I jumped off and the leopards bow before they disappear into golden dust. I look around before looking to see the club. I walk over to one of the windows and watch as a silver haired lady doing card tricks and making things appear and disappear. Mist crackled and Leo let out a sigh before saying, '_Kit the next spell I'm going to have you do is a strong one and will require a few cards. The spell is complicated, but will allow us to help you get to where were going.'_

I nod and draw three cards before drawing a fourth just to be safe. They were a 5 of hearts, a 8 of diamonds, a queen of clubs, and an ace of spades. I glance up to see the woman bowing and walking off the stage. She was joined by a man with red hair that had neon blue tips. Mist spoke this time, '**Alright kit say Pectus pectoris of rex of pardus quod rex of tricksters. Exorior ex meus mens quod take somes of vestri macero vultus!'**

I spoke in a soft voice just as the door opened, "Pectus pectoris of rex of pardus quod rex of tricksters. Exorior ex meus mens quod take somes of vestri macero vultus(Heart of the king of leopards and the king of the tricksters. Come Forth from my mind and take the body of your weakest forms!"

I heard two gasps, but ignore it as a burning sensation came from my chest. A close my eyes as a glow surrounded me before dying down with the pain in my chest. I pant lightly as tiredness filled me. I looked up to see Mist and Leo outside of my mind, but much smaller and Mist only had one tail. I looked to see the woman staring at me with the man. The woman had violet eyes and the man had black eyes. Mist shook his head and said, "It feels nice to be able to walk around. How ya feeling kit?"

I blink as he turned to me before saying, "Tired. What's going on Mist?"

Leo was the one to speak, "We need to be outside to help you get to the world of illusionists-"

"What do you mean?" The woman asked with a thick accent, "Has the boy never been to our world? How can that be when he just used a spell that most can't even do!"

I flinch at the yell causing the man next to her to shush her, "Do not yell Vera. Take a closer look at the boy."

The woman stared at me before gasping and walking over to me. Mist growled with Leo as they both stood closer to me. I stared at the two and whispered in my mind, 'Thank you.'

"No problem Kit," Mist said to my shock, "We are still a part of you. We are just outside for now."

Leo spoke next as he glared at the violet eyed woman, "Do not approach him without stating why. We do not know you and will do anything to protect our kit from anyone or thing that tries to attack him again."

The man sighed as he placed a hand on the woman, "I was right. I apologize for what my companion has done. My name is Lord Hariis Moka of the Moka clan. She is Lady Vera Moka of the Darian clan."

"She is your wife?" Mist asked causing the man to nod.

Leo looked at me before saying, "We accept the apology. My name is not known to the kit, so I won't tell anyone it until he knows my name. Just call me Leo and the kitsune Mist. The kit's name is Hadrian, but likes to be called Harry. His full name is Lord Hadrian Levitas Potter-Evans. His fathers name was James Charles Potter and his mothers name was Lady Lillian Rose Potter of the Evans clan."

The two froze before Vera spoke, "You mean to tell me that Lily had a child before she was killed?"

"You knew my mother?" I ask staring at her.

"We both did," Hariis answered kneeling down to look me in the eyes, "She was a great friend of ours and she was the one who got us together. If it hadn't been for her, we would never have found out about each others feelings for each other."

I blink before a smile appeared on my face. They knew mom's name! They knew her and could tell me more about her. Leo spoke after a few minutes, "If you knew her, Could you help us out?"

Vera nodded as Hariis stood up. She spoke with a smile on her face, "We'll help you out and give you a place to stay if you want."

I look at the two with me before saying, "I would like that."

We headed out after that and soon reached an alley with dirt and grime caked on the walls. I grimace as we walked inside. Mist took shelter on my shoulder while grinning at Leo who scowled. I snorted and we soon reached a place on the wall were the grime and dirt was gone. A faded black door rested in the middle with a dull crystal handle. Hariis reached out and grabbed it before looking down at me, "Hold onto Vera's hand. We don't want you getting lost."

I nod and took her hand. She smiled at me with a look in her eyes that I saw many mothers give their children when they had done something good. Hariis opened the door and we walked through it into darkness. We were walking for awhile before we reached another door with light on the otherside. I shielded my eyes as Hariis opened the door before opening them. The path that lay before us was surrounded by grass so green, so healthy...I can say no more. There were flowers of all kinds that shone with life. A hand entered my field of vision and I looked to see it belonged to Hariis. He smiled at me and said, "Welcome to the land of Illusions...Arryia."

**Well here is the next chapter. **


	3. The testing of the illusions bound by

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. may turn into a bleach cross over tell me what you think...some elements of bleach will appear...I do not own anything from Bleach except this plot.**

Chapter two: The testing of the illusions bound by innocence

I rolled onto my back to avoid the torrent of flames and glare at my best friend, "Darrick!"

"Harry it's not my fault you weren't ready," The white haired boy shot back.

He was Darrick Morningstar and the nephew of Hariis. He had snowy white hair and golden eyes with a ring of blue around the pupil. I scowl, but admit defeat. We both head to our rooms to clean up before we go to breakfast. Oh today will be fun! I smile as I look into the mirror. Yup I've definitely gotten better in the last 5 years. My hair was now as dark as the darkest night with acid green tips and bright neon blue above the acid green tips. I smile showing the slight fangs I had. My skin was now a healthy tan. I grin as Leo said, "Are you ready for today?"

"Hell yeah," I say causing him to smirk, "We're going to blow away the competition and earn me my mark...I can't believe I'm graduating today!"

"Kit you forget that you still need to take the exam before you can say your graduating," He reminded me.

"Oh shut up Leo," Mist snarked from my desk, "He deserves his happiness. Now you remember that you need at least an 90 to be in the top ten and any extra credit will bump up your score...Now don't forget that the mentors are watching...Show them your best, but remember to cast spells that are of your own making-"

"Silently," I roll my eyes, "I know Mist. I swear you're both worse than Vera on one of her bad days!"

"We just want you to do well," Leo reminded me, "Plus if you do extremely well you get to pick a second tattoo,"

I nod, "I already have it planned...we'll see if I can hear your name after right?"

"Yes," He answered, "We'll see if you can hear either my name or Mist's...Good luck Kit,"

I grinned as the two returned to their place in my mind. I grabbed my deck and it's holder before heading downstairs. I easily jump over the banister of the large staircase and land on the floor with catlike ease. I give a grin before I headed into the kitchen. Vara had the table set and I sat down before I began to eat. She smiled at me before asking, "are you ready for today?"

"Yup," I say, "I can't wait! I will finally be graduating...do you think the prank I pulled on Mr. Ice will affect my grade?"

"No," She answered, "Though just to be safe do your best,"

"I will aunt Vara," I say causing her to smile.

I had started calling Hariis and her my uncle and aunt about a year ago...they had turned into the family I had always wanted. I heard Darrick walk in and smirk as he glared at me. His shirt was bright pink with orange pin stripes while his pants were a bright acid green with dirt brown stripes...ah revenge is sweetest when served cold. He scowled as Vara said, "Darrick I don't think that's what your mother wanted you to wear when you took your test."

He pointed at me and yelled, "He did this to me! Make him change me back!"

Vara rolled her eyes as Hariis walked in. He took one look at his Nephew and smirked before giving me a thumbs up. I smirked and said, "It won't wear off until the test begins. Think of it as a good luck gift and a may the best Illusionist win."

He scowled before saying, "I'll make sure I do better than you. I'll give you one of my custom Royals if I lose."

I smirk and said, "If I lose I'll give you one of my custom jokers or ace's."

He suddenly had a determined look in his eye. I nearly felt like I shouldn't have said that though I knew it would get the reaction I wanted out of him. My custom Joker and Ace's were strong due to the fact they were my favorites. I always made sure they had the largest power sources. Jokers were always the ones with the biggest powers, but my Ace's sometimes had a fuck load of magic. I would be using a few of them today if I had too...I wonder what the final test would be. The tests were separated into four parts. The first was our knowledge of simple spells and their uses. The second was our knowledge of Illusionists. The third was our practical. The last was always a mystery. Sometimes it was fighting against an older illusionist or a test of our ability to improvise. Mom had the second and Ace'd it. I shake my head as we headed out. The walk to the school was a short one. The town we were in was small, but no less grand than the rest of Arryia. I smiled as we passed a few people and swung my bag off my shoulder as Darrick asked, "Do you think that they'll just over look us? I mean they've been going around to all the schools and stuff..."

"Darrick it will be fine," I say just as we pass a carriage, "I mean sure the masters have been traveling around Arryia for a whole year, but it'll be fine...I mean why wouldn't it be? We just have to show off our true potential in the last test while showing them that we are true illusionists. Trust me when I say that we're going to get a mentor today...We did promise that we would do it,"

"Do you think they'll be here?" He asked causing me to pause, "I mean I know it's been four years, but still..."

I shrug, "I don't know, but if they are we'll just have to show them our best...We can't fail if they are here."

He put an arm around my shoulder, "Hey I'm the one who worries. You have to be confident. Just be yourself and act like a king when we blow away the mentors!" He gave a grin, "After all if we can't do that we'll just be idiots since we've been working towards this moment...we're graduating early for the sake of the fates and the damned!"

I smiled as I nodded, "I know Rick. Let's stop these depressing thoughts and do our best."

We made our way to the school and headed into our classroom. The room was full of teenagers that were around 16-18. We took our seats just as one of the girls, Darrick's older sister Andromeda walked over. She smiled and said, "Good morning Harry and Ricky. How are you?"

"I'm excited," I grin as Darrick started to shout.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANDY!" He yelled, "ONLY MOM CAN CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!"

I snorted just as the snide voice of Luise Carls floated over to us, "So Ricky poo is still a mama's boy. The little midget should still be in diapers than-"

The door banged open causing me to release the magic I was about to use on Luise. Our teacher Mrs. Grauis bounded in with a sadistic smile on her face. She spoke in a voice that sent shivers down my spine, "Alright Midgets let's get this straight. You either pass or you die trying. I will kill anyone who fails Got it?" We nod causing her to grin, "Good now the test has a high mortality rate for the last one, so make sure you do your best!"

Mrs. Grauis was a purple haired woman with honey brown eyes. Her husband was a bald man named Ibiki...Both of them were fucking scary...I shiver as She held up a knife as her pet Cobra slithered out of her sleeve...yes she has a fucking pet cobra that could become a basilisk when it wanted to...note to everyone do not touch the snake. I shiver as he set his sight on me. He slithered over to me and hissed, "_Sssso the little sssspeaker is Graduating?"_

"_Yesss Manda," _I answered causing him to nod and flick his tongue against my cheek.

"_I willl missssss being around you little sssspeaker," _He said causing me to shiver.

I watched as he slithered back over to his mistress and held back a sigh of relief. I liked snakes, but damn that was fucking creepy! Leo and Mist were nodding and each held a sign saying, 'Creepy as fuck avoid at all cost or die trying.' Not a good thing to hear from them, but damn. I let out a sigh of relief as they exited the room. Darrick gave me a small smile and said, "I pity you...but I can't help, but laugh at the fact the karma bit you bad when you discovered that little gift..."

"Shut the hell up idiot or do I have to remind you that I have so much dirt on you I could easily cause you to become a laughing stock," I say causing him to pale, "This is why I love blackmail,"

"Try to keep from threatening my brother until after the test...Good luck to you both," Andromeda said causing me to nod.

"You too Andy," I say, "I hope you pass as well,"

I sigh as we were taken to another room. We were told to stay quiet until we were called into the next room. When my name was called, I got up and walked inside. I waved to Darrick and Andromeda as I did so. I went by Evans due to choice and name change. I took a seat across from the examiner and he said, "I am Ichiro Human. I will be testing you on you basic spell knowledge and how to use them...you will get extra credit for any unique uses," I nod, "Alright the first one is **virus(**poison**).**"

"**Virus **is used to create a quick poisonous solution that is usually green," I began, "It is mostly used by assassin's when they don't have anything to kill their target with. You can use this in conjunction with **Gas** to create a poisonous cloud. Doing so will allow the victim to inhale the poison when they breath and thus the Assassin will not have to get close. It can also be used in conjunction with **Glacies spike** to create a poisonous weapon. You can use **Virus **in a lot of ways, but most don't use it unless they have to,"

"Good answer," Ichiro said, "Now what about **incendia**?"

"**incendia **is the stronger version of **Flamma**," I say, "It is a rank 2 spell whereas **Flamma **barely ranks one. It is used to create a large torrent of flames. **Flamma **is used to create a small torrent that can be used to light a camp fire. **Incendia **is usually used by hunters in order to burn the corpses of their targets. It can be used in Conjunction with many types of spells. It can also be used with **Virus **and **Gas** to create an explosive cloud though you should be at a fair distance away. This attack can be used to turn enemies into ash or create a distraction,"

He nodded and soon the test concluded. I wasn't told my score because that would come later. I breath a sigh as I lean against the wall waiting for the others. They soon came out and we waited for the next test to begin. I took a deep breath when it was my turn. I saw a female with glasses sitting at a desk. I gulp lightly and she handed me a paper. I took a seat at the lone student desk and began to read over the questions.

Question one: _Who was the founder of the Illusion city? **Verris Cais in order to unite the Illusionists and to have a safe place for his wife, Aria to give birth.**_**  
**

Question two: _Who created the first Construct? **Dario Masuirca in order to create his Lovers favorit animal which was a ten tailed fox named Nibi**_

Question three: _Who caused the great divide between wizards and Illusionists? **Merlin after he killed Dario when he fell in love with Isis Le Fay.**_

Question four: _Who was the first Illusionist to discover the balance between blood magic and shadow magic? **Morgana after Merlin left her for her sister.**_**  
**

Question five: _Which of the four main Rulers of the Barric age cause the great flood? **Grouper Icini after his wife, Calivaira cheated on him.**_

Question six: _Which of the eight knights left the order of the shade? **Lancelot left in order to reclaim his lover from the grasp of Arthur Pendragon.**_

The questions continued and the last two were:

Question 99: _What is the greatest law of the illusionists? **Never use blood magic for it will turn your soul and mind as black as the night. Only use it as a last resort...first user of Blood magic was Veridian Cais who did so in order to protect his clan and all those he loved from the Order of the shadow. He died afterwards in the arms of his lover and child, Icy Cais and their daughter Miki Cais.**_

Question 100: _What is the greatest treasure to an Illusionist?: **Children. Children are our future and need to be protected. None are to harm a child. The punishment for doing so is the loss of the perpetrators life...Child abuse is a sin to all Illusionists due to the fact it is rare for them to have more than two.**_

I finish my answers and gave it to the proctor before I walked out. I leaned against the wall and took a small nap.

* * *

Time skip three hours

* * *

I sigh as I took a deep breath as I walk into the practical. There were a group of people that I knew were the testers. I took a deep breath as the leader of the group who wielded a blade spoke, "Welcome Hadrian Evans. My name is Asher Moon. We will be testing you on both your spell work as well as physical. Now just because your a ten year old we won't be going easy on you."

I felt a grin appear on my face as I retort, "I didn't ask for you to. I would rather show what I am truly capable of after all I want to be one of those chosen by a mentor. I'll give it my best shot to show you what I can do. Don't underestimate me just because of my age!"

He began to grin as the others chuckled. He nodded before saying, "Then let us start. Maggy your up first."

Maggy was a blue haired woman with sea green eyes. She wore blue clothes and a calm smirk on her face. She spoke in a soothing voice, "Let's see what you can do against the power of water."

I smile and nod as we began to fight. She attacked using Water spells like **Unda trident **and **Unda Clone. **I always used a variety of spells though I also used the room around me. This continued until all the elemental testers were done. I did my best though I still have a lot to learn. I smirk at the next three. One would be an illusion expert, one would be a hand to hand expert, and another would be a weapons. Asher would be the weapons though it could be the guy with the beautiful scythe. I took a deep breath and waited for them to speak. Asher smirked and said, "Alright then Mika your up."

Mika wore a dark cloak that made it hard to tell what gender they were. I was suddenly back at the Dursley's. I would recognize my childhood hell anywhere. I stare at the door to the cupboard as it was wrenched open. Vernon reached in and grabbed me before tossing me across the room into the living room. I had to remind myself that it wasn't real...it hadn't been real for five years. Remember it isn't real, Harry. Remember it isn't real! I glare at the walrus man just as he started yelling, "Freak you're going to pay for burning the bacon!"

"Yeah right," I retort and reached into my pocket as my cards materialize, "I know this is an illusion. It may be my darkest fear to return to this place, but I will never be afraid of these people again. I won't allow myself to fall for some petty parlor trick. Come at me Vernon and try to kill me if your so keen on getting revenge...after all I can kill you with one card and a single word," The area returned to normal and I glare at Mika, "I may fear that place, but I will never let them harm me again. I would rather kill them. I suggest you use a better illusion next time," I turn to Asher, "Let's go to the next portion,"

He nodded as Mika went back to the group, "Alright let's see how you handle a spar against Veris."

Veris was the Scythe wielder. He gave his weapon to Asher and said, "Harm her and I will bathe in your blood."

I felt a smirk appear on my face...I have a feeling I will like this man. He stood across from me and we began. We fought from basic hand to hand combat to advance. I don't have a set style so it's harder for my opponent's to find openings. I spoke as the spar came to an end, "You care for your weapon so your someone I can respect...I would love to learn how to use a scythe one day, but I want to forge it myself."

He smirked as we stopped, "Any good weapons expert will forge their own weapons...Good luck on your test...if you pass I may just have to drop by and teach you something...Harry Evans...your mother would be proud."

"You knew my mother?" I ask as shock caused me to stop moving.

He nodded with a smirk, "She was my best friend...perhaps you'll share her expertise in weapons."

I felt a shark like grin appear on my face as Asher approached, "You'll just have to wait in see..."

Asher shivered as he handed the scythe to Veris. Veris walked over to the group as Asher turned to me, "Alright I'm your last test. Please select a blade from the wall."

I walked over to the wall and saw various blades, but the katana's and nodachi caught my eye. I weighed them in my hands and found all of them unbalanced...hm I can't use an unbalanced blade or I'll probably fail. I shook my head and walked back over to Asher saying, "None of those blades are Balanced. If you expect me to do my best, you'll have to give me a balanced blade."

I could see the shocked look on his face just as Veris let out a loud laugh. Veris walked over and said, "Just like Lily. How about I give you a spell to create a perfect weapon for yourself?" I nodded and he said, "Use at least three cards and say **Mucro of meus animus , exorior quod exsisto mei vesica(**Sword of my soul, come forth and be mine blade**)."**

I said the spell and felt something pulling from the deepest part of my heart. I gasp as two swords appear in my hands. One was a katana and one was a Nodachi. I shiver as heat seemed to flood my veins. The katana was a soft white with a golden ribbon attached. The nodachi was a bright silvery white with a black edge and a black ribbon. I heard gasps just as Leo and Mist say, "_Well this is a surprise. It seems that the spell has caused us to come out in the form of blades...though we can still materialize if we want."_

I blink before looking at Veris, "Was this supposed to happen?"

He shook his head, "No, but it seems that you are just like your mother...perhaps we should begin. Choose one of them to fight with."

I felt the need to use my Katana so I strapped my nodachi onto my back where it's sheathe sat. Asher took a deep breath and the battle started. I quickly found out that it was easier to use these blades than any other. I was much faster since these blades did nothing to hinder me with their size. The battle finished when Asher had his sword as my neck and I had mine pointed in such an angle that if I stabbed upwards it would take out a lot of his vital organs including his heart. We both backed away and I slid my katana into it's sheath that was on my left hip. Asher was grinning as he sent me out. I entered the next area and sat back to wait for the next test...damn I'm tired.

**Alright the next test shall appear in the next chapter. See ya later and remember my updates will be slower or something like that when I go to school which is on the twenty first.**


	4. Ending the test through sheer tracts and

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. may turn into a bleach cross over tell me what you think...some elements of bleach will appear...I do not own anything from Bleach except this plot.**

Chapter three: Ending the test through sheer tracts and questions

I waited next to Andromeda and Darrick. Both of them look worn out, but ready to face what was next. I felt nervous, but happy as my swords rested in their proper positions. I shiver slightly as a ghost of a touch...a single invisible touch...I knew who it belonged too...even if he's so far away, He could always tell when I was nervous. I let out a sigh of relief as all my nervousness faded away before I snapped to attention when my name was called. I took a deep breath and walked through the door that slammed shut the moment I entered. A freezing wind blew through the air and I shivered slightly before taking a stance...something was wrong, but what I couldn't tell...let's see the room was full of trees yet it felt like a frozen wasteland...let's see...wait what was that...

_ARRROROROR!_

Shit...of fucking shit why the hell does this have to happen. I growl under my breath and grabbed my Nodachi as the beast appeared. It was a dark white bear with orange markings...also known as a Icy fire Grizz...shit. I quickly jump back as it ran towards me with fire springing from it's coat. I quickly pulled out my Nodachi and a few cards. I created an Icy shield and proceeded to face it in single combat. I only remembered how stupid the idea was when it threw me through three trees. I winced as I stood with blood running down my chest from a gash. I shook it off as I took out my deck. I had to get the thing to stay still long enough for me to cut it's weak spot. Said weak spot was in the center of the chest and gave the beast it's power, The gem of life. It's energy was so pure it could power cities for a century before it began to weaken. I took a deep breath as I mapped the battlefield. I quickly jump to the side as the beast charged at me. I curse as I skidded to a stop not far from it. Leo commented, "_Harry pay attention to it's movements. Remember that they get distracted easily!"_

_"Thanks for the reminder," _I say as I dodge again.

I quickly create a double of my self and sent it to fight with the beast as I jump into a tree. I watch the fight for a while before looking at my surroundings. Hm...There are plenty of rocks to use as cover and as leverage. Grizz are naturally resistant to fire, Icy fire is strongest in the cold, but when fire is added things get tough. Grizz are normally resistant to move things due their thick fur, but poison can weaken the fur enough to get solid area's to hit. Okay so I need to cover it with poison since it...cloud of poison. With that in mind, I quickly took out two cards and murmur, " **Virus Gas**"

A large cloud of green gas appeared as my cards disappear into ash. The cloud floated down to the field just as my double was destroyed. The cloud should be strong enough to weaken it because I used a Jack of hearts and a 7 of clubs. I quickly get ready and when it started to slow down I jump out of my tree. The height plus the ark of my Nodachi swing made cutting it's head off easy. I stare at the Grizz as it laid on the ground headless. I guess my spell was stronger than I thought if my swing was strong enough to cut through the diamond-like bones of a grizz. I quickly cut out it's Gem of Life and pocket the jewel before falling to my knees. The area around me faded but I was too dizzy to pay attention. I heard footsteps, but could barely raise my head before I collapsed from blood loss and sheer exhaustion.

* * *

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Small time skip &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

* * *

I let out a groan as I came too. My body ached all over and I slowly opened my eyes. The room I was in was pure white and smelled like antiseptic. I heard a door opened and looked over to see Vera walked into the room. She saw me awake and rushed over while exclaiming, "Harry you've finally awoken!"

"Aunt Vera what happen?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"You collapsed after defeating a high level Monster," She answered causing me to pale, "You passed the test with the highest score,"

"What did the mentors say?" I ask trying not to panic.

"They said that you did some high level spells and managed to defeat a monster that most could not," Vera answered, "You were totally exhausted, but stayed awake until you finished the test,"

"So what does this mean?" I ask causing her to smile.

"You passed with the highest score possible. Derrick passed with the second highest and Andromeda passed with the fourth," She answered causing me to cheer.

"So I'm getting my first two marks?" I ask causing her to nod, "YES! I did it!"

I bounce out of the bed and jump around causing Vera to grab my shoulder and push me back onto the bed. She glared at me and said, "Sit down and stay there until the Healer tells you that you can move."

I grumble under my breath just as the door opened again. This time Healer Makalin walked in. The blond streaked purple haired woman smile a fanged smile as she walked over. The half-vampire said, "You're fine, but you need to relax for a day or two before doing anything strenuous, so no magic or training. I trust that you will keep him from doing too much Vera."

"Of course," Vera answered causing me to freeze as she grinned.

Fuck this is going to suck. I stood up and we left the infirmary. My swords sat in what would be their customary places. I followed Vera through the halls of the school until we reached the auditorium. We walked inside and quickly walked over to where Darrick and Andromeda stood with Hariis. They spotted me and looked at me in relief. Andromeda hugged me and growled out, "Don't do anything so stupid again!"

"I had to do it for the test," I reminded her with a small grin, "Can you wait until we get our marks?"

"Hell no!" Darrik announced loud enough for most of the room to hear us which he began to blush from the stares.

I heard chuckles from the head of the room and found the group of testers standing there. The many mentors that would be taking on students stood next to them and my eyes fell upon the Hunter of the group. Hunters are rare due to the dangers of their job even if it's so fucking cool! They travel all over both this world and the Mundane while protecting the world from monsters, rouges, and various other things. They had the best job even if the dangers were very, very deadly. They had so many jobs in the guilds that have sprung up. I focus back on the hunter. She was very tall, yet not overly so. Her hair was a deep auburn with strands of gold and her eyes a beautiful silvery yellow. She wore a silver version of the hunters regular outfit, so it means she's a leader. She had pale skin that seemed to shine silver the longer I looked at it. She glanced towards me and I couldn't look away as our eyes locked. A deep ringing sound filled my ears as Leo growled deep in his throat...not in anger, but in surprise and relief. Mist barked happily and wagged his tails causing me to wonder why. The Hunters eyes showed relief, happiness, and...longing? What the hell? Why does she seem so familiar?

**Short I know, but it is what it is. I will be doing a longer chapter next time I write, but I have to get back into the swing of things with this story. Remember to vote on the poll that is on my Profile because the first to ten-30 will be the winner!**


End file.
